


Agog

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [37]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team wraps up a case and plans are discussed for tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueeneoftheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeneoftheDeer/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time for 6/8/1999 and the word is [agog](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/08/agog).
> 
> agog  
> highly excited by eagerness, curiosity,anticipation, etc.  
> in a state of eager desire;excitedly.
> 
> Could be seen as a continuation of [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803) and [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886).
> 
> This is dedicated to QueeneoftheDeer. I hope it makes up for my previous story mordant.
> 
> The team finally wraps up their case and speculation is turned on Tony's plans.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Agog

When they finished the case late Saturday all paperwork completed and turned in, Tony immediately started smiling in anticipation. Rubbing his hands eagerly, he started packing up to leave for the day wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep so that he could be ready for his date tomorrow.

McGee looked up, noticing that Tony was practically vibrating in excitement, he asked. “Why are you so agog, Tony?”

“I, McNosy,” Tony drew himself up to his full height, puffing his chest out slightly. “have a date.”

Raising his eyebrow, McGee narrowed his eyes. “Tonight? What? Are you dating a zombie?”

“No, it's tomorrow, McCurious, but since we finished the case today, the chances of getting called in and ruining my planned date are slim.” With this Tony headed to the elevators cackling loudly.

“Tony wait!” McGee called quickly shutting down his computer and following after him determined to get more information about this date that had Tony so excited.

“What now, McGeek?” Tony turned and raised his eyebrow at McGee as McGee joined him at the elevator.

Gibbs allowed his mouth to crinkle at the corners. The only sign he gave of his happiness at hearing that Tony was looking forward to their date as he followed McGee and Tony into the elevator and listened to them bicker about Tony's date. He had already made plans with Abby to go shopping for the perfect outfit to wear to his date tomorrow. 

Though he hadn’t yet told her who he was taking out as he didn’t want her accidentally telling Tony it was him before he even had a chance to impress Tony with his date. He wondered if he should keep it secret from her even tomorrow and just let her think it’s a redhead he’s really fallen for.

It was hard to keep his smile under control as he listened to McGee try and pry information out of Tony about his date. Even though Tony didn’t have much information what he did have he still played close to his chest letting McGee draw his own conclusions neither confirming or denying much of what McGee suggested would happen.

It filled Gibbs with hope that this could really work since DiNozzo only bothered to hide the important things.

**Author's Note:**

> [Chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172) could be considered a direct sequel if you'd like to go there directly instead of following the dictionary.com word of the days ordering.


End file.
